I Feel Alone
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki is having one of those most special moments in her life. But when Shizuru is in a coma can Natsuki survive? ShizNat


**I feel alone**

**Chapter 1:** A tragedy occurs

The door opened as a tall lady walk through. "Shizuru, I'm home" the lady called out. The house was quiet. "Shizuru" the lady called out again. She walked down the hallway and started to hear strange noises. She stopped at her room and could hear the noises coming from there.

She opened the door to her room and saw it was empty but the usual. Then she looked over to see the bathroom door open. "Shizuru are you in there?" she called out. "I… I'm in here Natsuki… I'm just…" Shizuru said as she started vomiting back into what sounded like the sink. Natsuki rushed in to see Shizuru looking sicker then ever vomiting. She turned her head away from the site but looked when Shizuru had finished. "Are you okay?" Natsuki asked. "It's sweet of you to ask but I'm okay" Shizuru said as she gave off a weak smile. "Shizuru you've been sick for awhile now, I think it's time we saw a doctor" Natsuki said as she left the bathroom. "Natsuki I'm fine I don't need to see a…" Shizuru was cut off by vomiting into the sink. "Were going to see the doctor like it or not" Natsuki pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

The ambulance arrived and took Shizuru with them to the hospital. Natsuki followed behind in her car. They had arrived and took Shizuru in. Natsuki walked up to the front desk and asked where Shizuru was. The lady behind the desk pointed out directions and Natsuki was off in a flash. She arrived at the room and sat down on a chair and waited outside till the doctor was finished.

An hour or so later the door opened and Natsuki stood up waited for the doctor. "Is she alright?" Natsuki asked. "Perhaps you should come in here" the doctor said as he walked back inside of the room. Natsuki followed behind and saw Shizuru lying in bed with a faint smile. Natsuki rushed over and wrapped her arms around Shizuru. "Shizuru I was so worried about you" Natsuki said as she started to cry. "There there Natsuki it's alright" Shizuru said as she started to stroke Natsuki's head. "Well you seem to be alright Shizuru no serious injuries or damage just the usual things for a pregnant woman" the doctor said interrupting the moment. Natsuki stopped crying for a second as the sudden news had hit her. "Wait did you say she was pregnant?" Natsuki asked as her head turned to the doctor. "That's what I said" the doctor replied. "But, how, she, is uh" Natsuki's said as her head was spinning to fast for her to keep up. The doctor walked out of the room.

"Wait her for second Shizuru" she said as she got up and chased after the doctor. "Doctor" Natsuki called out. The doctor turned to see a panting Natsuki in front of him. "Are you sure she's pregnant?" Natsuki asked as she was catching her breathe. "Tests confirmed she 100 percent pregnant, you can check if you want" the doctor replied. "No thanks" Natsuki said as she walked off.

Natsuki entered the room and sat down next to Shizuru. She hung her head in confusion. Shizuru just patted Natsuki on her pack to cheer her up. "How did you get pregnant Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. "I don't how I can answer that Natsuki" Shizuru replied. Shizuru reached out and wrapped her arms around Natsuki to comfort her. "How did you get pregnant?" Natsuki asked again. "Well when a mummy and daddy love each other very much…" Shizuru replied as she was about to go to the next part but stopped. "Don't go there Shizuru, besides I'm a woman and so are you" Natsuki said as she lifted her head up. "Unless… you have slept with someone else, have you?" Natsuki asked. "Does my teddy bear count?" Shizuru asked as a smile came onto her face. "I just don't get it" Natsuki said as she put her hand on her cheek trying to think. "About my teddy?" Shizuru asked. "No not your teddy, I mean your pregnancy and whose baby it is" Natsuki replied. "It's mine and yours Natsuki" Shizuru replied. Natsuki looked up and stared into those crimson eyes. "Shizuru…" she muttered. "I know this is hard for you, but as long as we've got each other nothing else matters right?" Shizuru said as a smile came back on her face. Natsuki just smiled and held Shizuru closed.

The months passed by quickly for what seemed to them like only days. First there was the shopping for the furniture for the baby, then there was the baby shower which most of the HiME turned up, Shizuru's craving for tea had increased, she didn't look like she was having any mood swings since her face never changes from happy. They looked through books on what to name there soon to be child. Shizuru had bought a huge box filled with mayo in case the baby had a craving for mayo just like her mother. The next day the mayo had disappeared, when Shizuru asked Natsuki if she had seen it Natsuki shook her head in reply. Shizuru noticed the little bit of mayo on Natsuki's cheek.

One afternoon Natsuki had came home to find Shizuru in the living room reading. "Afternoon Shizuru" Natsuki said as she bent down to kiss Shizuru on the forehead lightly. "Ara ara Natsuki looks happy, did something happen?" Shizuru asked. "Well I got promoted" Natsuki replied. "That's wonder Natsuki, we should cele-" Shizuru said as she held her stomach. "Shizuru, are you alright?" Natsuki asked. "Natsuki, I think I'm ready" Shizuru replied. Natsuki realized was going on and called the hospital. She rushed Shizuru into the car and drove off to the hospital. They arrived and paramedics were there as they took her in.

She sat there silently reading one of the hospital's magazines as the hours flew by. She browsed through the pages as her mind wasn't fully focusing on the magazine. 'This is it, the big day I feel so nervous' Natsuki thought to herself. Natsuki looked up at the clock and noticed it was 11:30 at night. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up as she found someone shaking her. "Just two more minutes" she said as she was still half asleep. "Mrs. Kuga you can go and see her now" the doctor said. Natsuki's shot wide open and she stretched her arms and legs. "Where is she?" Natsuki asked. The doctor led her to where Shizuru was and left. Natsuki walked inside the room and saw Shizuru lying in bed with hair that she had never seen before. Her eyes looked down to see a little baby in Shizuru's arms. Natsuki walked over and sat next to Shizuru. "It's a girl" Shizuru said as she strokes the baby's head. "She's beautiful" Natsuki smiled.

"So what are we going to name her Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. "Well if it was a boy I was going to name him Duran but since it's a girl how about Nami?" Natsuki replied. Shizuru gave Natsuki an 'I don't think so look'. "Okay then how about Tomoa?" Natsuki suggested. "Tomoa doesn't sound like a right name for our daughter. Natsuki was thinking harder then she had ever thought before. "I've got it" Natsuki said out loud. She whispered the name to Shizuru and she nodded in reply. "Your name will be Viola René Kuga" Natsuki said as she stroked the baby's face. They filled out the birth certificate and whole lot of paper work and two weeks later Shizuru was able to leave.

Natsuki was carrying the baby as they walked to the doors of the hospital. "Hey Shizuru she has your eyes" Natsuki pointed out. "She does and she has your cute nose" Shizuru replied. "My nose isn't cute" Natsuki replied. "Yes it is" Shizuru teased. "No it's not" Natsuki said as she glared at Shizuru. "Natsuki is cute when she's angry" Shizuru said as she started laughing. "Fine you win, come on let's go home" Natsuki said as she walked ahead. Shizuru followed behind. The sliding doors opened as the two walked out.

"There you are" said a voice. Natsuki looked to see a tall man with black hair standing about a meter from them. "You ruined my life now I'm going to destroy yours" he said as he pulled out a gun from his right pocket. "Takeda don't do it" Natsuki pleaded. He aimed his gun at Natsuki and pulled the trigger.

Everything happened so fast, as time slowed down. Natsuki shutting her eyes and protecting the child, then she heard an impact sound. She opened her eyes to see Shizuru standing in front of her with her arms stretched out. Natsuki looked down to see blood coming out of her abdomen. "Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out. Shizuru kneeled down and collapsed on the ground. Natsuki felt a sharp pain as she noticed blood coming from her thigh.

"Now it's your turn Natsuki" Takeda said as he pointed the gun at her. "Freeze Takeda don't move!" yelled out a voice. Natsuki looked to see two policemen pointing their guns at Takeda. "Drop your weapon and put your hands on the ground, now!" he yelled out. Takeda did as he was told and was soon handcuffed by the other police officer. "Shizuru, Shizuru! get a doctor quickly!" Natsuki yelled out to the police officer. He rushed inside and came out with some paramedics. They took her and Natsuki away to be treated. Natsuki faded out from the loss of blood.

Natsuki woke up to see she was in hospital and felt a sharp pain in her thigh. She looked around to see Shizuru in the other bed next to her. "You're quiet lucky" said a voice. Natsuki looked to see the doctor. "She took most of the impact of the bullet for you and we have been able to take the bullet out of you, with suffering little damage" he said. "What about her?" Natsuki asked. "She has suffered a pretty nasty wound, I do not know if she'll be awake soon" the doctor replied. "Where's Viola?!" Natsuki panicked as she sat up but feeling pain. "Calm down, you don't want to cause anymore damage to your body, your daughter is safe she is being taken care of by one of the nurses" he said holding Natsuki back. "Thank goodness" she said as she calmed down. "You best get some sleep" the doctor said as he left the room. Natsuki looked to her left and stared at Shizuru. "Shizuru, please be alright" Natsuki said as she drifted off to sleep.

**2 days later **

Natsuki sat there on the bed looking over at Shizuru. "Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered. The door opened as the doctor came in. "Will she be alright?" Natsuki asked as she turned towards the doctor. "She'll be alright but I'm sorry to say she's in a coma" the doctor replied as his face turn to a depressed mood.

"No… it can't be how long will she be in the coma for?" Natsuki asked as she leaned forward causing a sharp pain in her thigh. "We do not know maybe days, month's years, I'm sorry" the doctor replied as he left the room.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru. She slept there so peacefully, it's as though she was in the happiest place in the world. Natsuki felt her eyes watering as she began to cry. The tears fell into her hands as she cried. The door opened slowly. Natsuki wiped away her tears of her face and straightened her herself up as the sound of two people's foot steps were heard.

Natsuki looked up to see a girl with black hair and cat like eyes staring at her and behind her was girl with orange hair and purple eyes. "Mikoto, Mai?" Natsuki asked in confusion. "Natsuki's okay" Mikoto rejoiced as she dived in on Natsuki. Mai grabbed Mikoto before she had the chance to cause more damage to Natsuki.

"Mai what are you doing here?" Natsuki asked. Mai managed to keep Mikoto still and turned to Natsuki. "We heard that Shizuru and you were shot, are okay?" Mai asked. "I'm alright but Shizuru…"Natsuki replied as she looked over at Shizuru. "I'm sorry to hear that" Mai said as she felt sad.

Mikoto walked over to Natsuki gave a gentle pat on the back. "It's okay Natsuki I'm sure Shizuru will be fine" Mikoto said as she tried to cheer Natsuki up. Natsuki smiled but only faintly. "Thanks for that Mikoto" Natsuki said as she tried to keep a smile on but it turned to a sad one.

"Do you want to be alone Natsuki?" Mai asked. Natsuki nodded as Mai and Mikoto left the room. Natsuki looked over at Shizuru. 'My love, my friend is not here right now, I wish you were here right now Shizuru, I wish you were' Natsuki thought as a single tear fell from here eye. "I feel so alone" Natsuki muttered.

**To be continued…. **

**Author:** So what do you think? Tragedy I know and I'm sorry for putting this in but don't worry good things will come. Remember to read and review to let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
